The past is the past
by Gacktlover
Summary: In the POV of Will and Elizabeths daughter after Wills death ten years before.
1. Introduction

A/n Cursive is 20 years ago

Hi I am Lora Elizabeth Sparrow and I sail the seas with my mother and father. They never seem to get along. It has not always been like that. My mom always tells me about the good old days when she did not even think of being involved with him. All she wanted to do was to have amazing adventures. But as she puts it that was the past. And no one can change that. ( 15 years old. Long black hair. Tall.)

My mom never cheats at anything. My dad on the other hand is almost always cheating. At anything. He would never do anything to hurt my mom physically. He would also never hurt her emotionally if he were ever sober. He is always drunk. She he cheats on anything if you get what I mean.

So I want to tell you a story about my step dad Jack. He is an amazing man. He is always there to talk to me when I need help. And almost always I end up laughing. He would do anything for my mom. Even let her marry someone else so she would be happy. He did. And she would have stayed with the other man if not for his death. That other man was my real dad. He died when I was one month old. He could not stay away from the open water.

I listen to stories of the days when they all four traveled together every night. I have heard them so many times. But I have never grown tired. I always look forward to hear them.

Elizabeth Swan sat sadly on a small island far out in the ocean. All she wanted to do was to find Jack. It was all her fault this had happened. She had locked him up. Now it was her and Wills wedding day and all she could think about was Jack and the kiss. She was not sure if Will had seen. But for the while after she had Will would not talk to her. Now, though they were getting married.

"Elizabeth is everything all right?" Will asked from behind her.

"Sure. But don't you think we should wait till we find Jack to get married?"

"Mrs. Swan…."

"Don't call me that. You know my name. Call me by it."

"Elizabeth I want to get married now."

"Why?"

"Because if we are not married when we find him he will try to stop the wedding. And you would probably go with him."

"Don't say that I …." SHE PAUSED "You saw the kiss?"

"Yes I did."

"It did not mean anything."

"I saw how passionate it was. Do not try to lie to me. You can lie to yourself but not to me. I love you. And I truly believe if you are with Jack you will be so unhappy."

"I know I will. But I also know how I feel for him. It is so easy. With you I am not at all sure. I feel as if I have to hide something."

"You don't. All you need to do is be yourself. That is all I ask. Okay? Do you understand?"

"Not really. I love both of you. If you want you to marry me I will. I promise I will try. If you want me too. Okay?"

"That is all I ask."

"Fine."

"So you will marry me?"

"I guess so."

"You have me the happiest person on Earth."

"Good for you."

My mom says that was the beginning of her problems. I don't always believe it. I never met me dad but stories from his crew told he was an amazing man. He actually was a very kind pirate. He died protecting our ship in battle. Or that what the crew members said. My mom's story is very different. I am not sure which one to believe. I am not sure if I should trust a pirate or my own mother.

"


	2. Truth

I decided to ask my mom to tell me truth about dad. I am going to ask her now. Jack is out somewhere. I am kind of glad. I don't think I could get myself to ask about my dad with him around. Even Jack is a little sore about Wills death. He was the closest Jack ever came to a true friend.

"Mom" I say

She turns around and smiles. "Hey Lora, how are you?"

"Good. Uh mom could you please tell me all bout dad?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I was not talking about Jack!"

"I know why you don't ask him about him yourself."

"Mom what do you mean? Dad is dead."

"That is a good cover story huh. I came up with it with Jacks help." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

"What do you mean, mom?"  
"Well after you were born I was really happy. I am not sure Will was though. He started spending more and more time of at sea. I told him about a month after you were born that me and you were going to sea with him again. He got mad and told me no. I called upon Jack for help. He did of course."

"What happened next?" I said eagerly.

"Well I found out what he was doing at sea. Not actually at sea. Mostly at Ports. I thought the first time we followed it was maybe a one time thing. But I kept following him. I could not ,at the time, get up the courage to confront him. Then one day he did not come home. I knew exactly where he was. I went to where he was and told him he had two chooses. He could either let me tell everyone he was dead and he continued to do whatever he wanted or he could stop it all and never go to sea again without me and you. He choose A."

"Why?"

"I am not sure. Jack took us in. He always wanted me at sea with him. I would go everywhere with him. And he loved it. I was always wanted. I still am. The only times we have problems is when I let him go alone and he gets to drunk. It is happening less and less."


	3. tRAVELING

That night I set out. One of Jack's friends allowed me to ride along on their ship. They would stop and let me ask around about Will at every port we entered. Some of the guys on bored kept mentioning Singapore. I hear that name mentioned a lot by my mom and Jack. Neither would ever mention it to me. My mom had once told me a story about one her adventures. But after that she refused to. I think she didn't want me out doing the same thing she did.

We went to so many ports. People knew my dads name but hadn't seen him for awhile. I had been at sea for months. My hopes were set really low by now. I had all but given up hope. In a few days Jack's ship was to be meeting us at the port. So we only had a few more ports to ask around at. My spirit low I got off the ship at the next port.

The name was Singapore.

"Ma'Lady." one of the crew members said. "We are docking here for the night. But I would advice you not to stay out of the ship for too long. This place is not a good place for a young girl to be."

I smiled. He then walked off and I entered a small store. It was really small.

"This is not a decent place for al ady such as yourself." a man said.

"So I have heard. I am looking for a man by the name of William Turner. Do you know him?"

"The William Turner. He is well known around here."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He and his crew comes and goes. Never a scheduled time. What is your business with him?"

"I need to ask him a question."

"He is not much for answers. He wont speak to folks round here. Almost like he despises them. He comes for supplies. Leaves his crew on land and is held up in his cabin for the few days they spend here."

"Do you know why?"

"He misses his wife and daughter. They came once or twice long time back then stopped coming. I think they may have died."

"Oh how sad." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"His wife was well known round these parts as a great pirate. Will, Jack and Elizabeth worked well together."

"Well I would love to stay and hear stories of Jack Sparrow and Will I have to go."

"You have Will's eyes."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Jack Sparrow is my father."

The man gasped. "You are Jack's daughter?"

"Yes know I must go."

I was quickly out on the port. Walking to clear my mind. Did he really miss us? If so, why had he not returned. At least for me? I am his daughter after all. And my mom and me had traveled with him? I must have been less than a few weeks old. Why hadn't my mom told me?

Just then someone stopped me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are the girl that was brave enough to ask for me?"

I turned and looked into my father's eyes. "Depends, are you William Turner?"

"That is I."

"Then yes I asked for you."

"Why? A girl like you has no business asking for me."

"Such as me? What kind of girl am I?"

"A girl. You look of noble decent."

I laughed. I hold my breathe then let it out. "Not even close.. Will. I am in fact the daughter of Jack Sparrow."

His gaze fell. "Ma 'lady you shouldn't have come here. Even if you are the pirate's daughter, I cannot help you find him. I do not associate with him anymore. Id advice any daughter of his to stay with their mother. He probably has many at each port. "

"I think you miss understand me Will. I am the daughter of him and Elizabeth Swan."

His face twisted. "You are NOT Jacks daughter."

I smiled. "I know, father. At least you know that you have a daughter. I wondered."

"You still made a mistake coming here, Lora. You do not belong here. You belong with your mother."

"Why? You don't care about me?"

"I do Lora but I have me reasons. I belong to a different world then you do. I chased your mother away for a reason?"

"On purpose? You abandoned me for a reason?"

"Yes and if you want to stay safe I need you to leave. Ask you mom about Davy Jones. Maybe then you will both understand."

"Dad, you cannot leave me twice and not even twinge. How heartless can you be?"

He ripped open his shirt. " See this scar?"

I nodded. I didnt think I liked my dad.

"This scar tells everyone that I really am heartless. I am tied to the sea. I can't leave my boat very often. I can't be the father you need."

I looked at him. His eyes were pained. "Why didn't you tell mom?"

"Because she deserved to be happy, and with the one she really loved. And that really is Jack."

I nodded. As I walked away he called after me. "Tell your mom I still love here."

That was the first time I met my real father. But not the last.


End file.
